


Encounter

by Kassierole



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding, erin comes back, upstead confessing their feelings for each other, upstead wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: Jay and Hailey finally decide to get married. But what happens when an old friend arrives?
Relationships: Burzek - Relationship, Linstead - Relationship, Upstead - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a proposal so idk how I did I’m sorry 🥺💕

It had been 2 months since Jay and Hailey had confessed their feelings for each other. Hailey was at her apartment, when she heard a knock at the door. Vanessa opened the door. “Oh, hi Jay! Are you here to see Hailey?” (Hc that Vanessa is #1 upstead shipper) “uh- yes, is she here?” He asked. She let him in, and Hailey saw him and said hi to him. 

They were sitting on the couch and talking. Jay pulled a small box out of his pocket, and Hailey asked “what’s that?”

He looked at her, and she looked back at him. 

“Hailey Upton, will you marry me?”

She smiled. 

“Yes!! Of course I’ll marry you!”

She gave him a hug.


End file.
